1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular rail system for suspending sliding doors according to the preamble of the first independent claim. The invention further relates to a sliding door system with a repositionable braking/stopping element.
2. Background Art
Sliding doors are nowadays frequently applied in private homes. The installation of the sliding door is not always simple and straightforward. Depending on the circumstances, the rail system needs to be fixed to a horizontal wall portion, a vertical wall portion or a ceiling, or at a distance from either. Often, there are obstructions in the vicinity which one has to take into account, such as light switches, electric wall sockets, floor plinths and the like, since the sliding door has to be able to safely pass these obstructions. Furthermore, in the case multiple sliding doors are to be installed which slide alongside each other, one has to adapt the distance between the adjacent rails to the thickness of the door, taking into account door handles or other protruding elements on the door panel.
Another problem with conventional sliding doors is that they are often installed such, that they “disappear” into a narrow gap, for example between two wall parts, between a wall and a closet, etc. This renders the mechanisms which are added onto the rail system for slowing down movement of the door or determining its extreme position inaccessible for later adjustments or repairs.